seize the day
by Superfan209
Summary: with a baby on the way ichigo trys to figure out how to make it work.
1. A baby on the way

This is a IchiRuki AU sort of based on the the song and video for Avenged Sevenfold's Seize the Day. I love the song. But keep in mind that it on only loosely based on both

All bleach character and song belong to there respective owner.

Enjoy

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost

it's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over.

Rukia looked down at the pregnancy test that was sat on the bathroom counter. The three minuets that it took for the results seemed like an eternity. The timer went off and she jumped. She looked down and saw two pink lines, the test was positive. She had to look again to make sure that she was seeing right. Rukia heard the front door open and walked out in the hallway. She could see Ichigo putting his stuff down. She walked down the hallway to greet her husband.

She ran and him and he grabbed her into a hug.

"Hello Rukia, how was your day love?"

Rukia could only smile.

"Ichigo I have something to show you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"You'll see."

He follows his wife down the hallway of there small house to the bathroom. When she walked in she grabbed something small from the counter.

"Look Ichigo."

She handed him the test.

"You're, you're pregnant! We are gonna have a baby!"

"Yes love we are going to have a baby."

He picked up his petite wife and hugged her tightly.

"I can't believe it, we are gonna have a baby."

"Are you really happy Ichigo."

"I don't think I could be any happier."

He put her down and gave her a long kiss.

"Lets call my dad."

Later that night...

"Rukia I'm going to go to Renji's to hang out for a bit. If you need me just call and I will come home."

"Okay have fun and tell my stupid cousin I said hi."

"Will do."

With that Ichigo kissed his wife goodbye and left for a visit with is friend.

"Renji, I have good news!" Ichigo walked into his friends house without bothering to knock. Renji wasn't alone. Sitting is his living room with his were a few more of their close friends.

"Good you are all here! Rukia is pregnant!"  
The room erupted with cheers.

"Congrats man! You seem really happy."

"I am Renji you have no idea."

"When did she find out."

"Earlier today, she is really excited."

"Well if you are happy, then we are happy for you."

"Thanks guys"

"Oi, by the way pineapple head my wife says hello stupid."

"Yea Yea love her too. Tell her I said hi."

After everyone finally settled down after hearing Ichigo's good news, they decided to play a game of poker. After the idle chatter and shit talking died down, Renji looked at Ichigo.

"What wrong man, you have a funny look on your face."

"His face always looks way." Ikkaku piped in.

"Not that you idiot. Ichi what on your mind?" Yumichicka asked.

"Well its just just that I am not sure how we are going to do this. Don't get me wrong I am extremely happy about this baby. But money is already tight."

"Have you talked to Rukia about it." Shuhei asked.

"No I don't want her to worry."

"couldn't you ask your dad for help?"

"Well I could but I don't want to. I don't want to put him in that position Plus who knows when I would be able to pay him back."

"What about Byakuya. He has more money than he knows what to do with."

"Yea right Renji. Like I want to ask my uptight brother-in-law when I wont even go to my own dad."

"It was just a suggestion man."

"I know I just don't want to do it."

"Don't worry man we will think of something."

Ikkaku walked out of the room into the kitchen. He came back a few minuets later.

"I got it! That restaurant 13. A lot of fancy pants rich people eat there. We could rob the place."

"Ikkaku what the hell! We cant just rob the place. It would be wrong. Besides my dad is good friends with Mr. Ukitake who happens to be the owner."

"He'd never know that it was us."

"I cant this is so wrong."

Shuhei spoke up

"Look we don't have many other options. And no one will get hurt. We go in guns blazing demand money form that customers and register. Then we take what we can and get out."

"I don't know about this."

"Look Ichi they wont know what hit 'em. Besides they wont even know who are."

"Okay suppose I decide to go along with this little scheme, when would we do it?"

"On a Friday, that is the busiest day of the week for 13."

"Look just let me think about it. This is a big decision."

"Do you know how far along she is?"

"My guess is about six weeks."

"Well then there is no real rush."

"Thanks guys, I'm going to head home. I'll see you guys later."

"Later, Strawberry."

Ichigo left Renji's with his thoughts running wild in his head. When he got home Rukia was still awake. She was sitting on the couch with her hand on her stomach. She looked up at Ichigo with a huge smile.

"Ichigo we are going to have a baby."

"I know love."

He smiled and gave his wife a kiss. Seeing how happy she was he made his decision and called Renji.

"Hello"

"Oi, Pineapple head its me. I think I made my decision. Let's do it."

"When do you and to do this?"

"I will let you know."

"Alright Ichi. Just keep me posted."

"Thanks Renji, Goodnight.".

"No problem, Goodnight."

Ichigo hung up the phone and went back in the living room. Rukia was sitting in the there the exact same way she was when he left to call Renji. She looked up at him.

"Are you really Happy Ichigo?"

He sat down on the couch and pulled her on to his lap.

"Of course I am love. Why wouldn't I be? I am having a baby with woman of my dreams. "

She smiled at him and leaned back against his chest to relax.

Later that night when he went to be he couldn't stop thinking about the decision he had made. He couldn't help but think that he could figure something out without have to go through with this robbery.

"I''ll call Renji in the morning and tell him never mind"

"Never mind about what Ichigo?"

"We were just talking about something earlier. I was just thinking out loud. Good night beautiful."

"Good night Ichigo."

He kissed his wife good night and drifted off to sleep.


	2. worries

The next morning Ichigo had every intention of calling Renji and calling this whole mess off. Then the mail came. When he started to sort through it he noticed that ninety percent of it was bills. Utility bills, student loans, credit cards. He was a bit overwhelmed at that moment. Rukia walked into the kitchen where he was sitting at t he table and noticed the look on his face.

"Ichi."

"Oh, Good morning Rukia, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine love, morning sickness hasn't kicked in,yet. Whats the matter? You look like something is bothering you."

"I'm okay. I was just looking over all the bills. There are so many. And soon we are going to need to start buying stuff for the baby. So I need to figure so things out money wise."

She just looked at him

"Do you wish that we weren't having a baby?"

He got up from his chair and walked over to where she was standing. He put his arms around her and pulled he close for a hug.

"No Rukia I would never wish that. This baby is a wonderful blessing. I will figure it out I promise."

Rukia smiled up at her husband.

"Okay, I am going out for a bit with Orihime and and Rangiku. I will be home later"

She kissed Ichigo goodbye and headed out for the day.

Ichigo walked back towards the kitchen table where he had all this bills spread out.

"What the hell am I going to do ?"

Just then the phone rang

"Hello"

"Oi Strawberry. It's Renji."

"No shit Sherlock. I was just getting ready to call you. So I got home last night and started thinking that maybe I could shift some shit around. Make things work you know. So last night after I called you I was set on doing it. But when I woke up this morning I felt like some how I could take care of my family without committing a felony."

"Is there are point to all this Ichi?"

"Shut the fuck up and listen. But the the mail came and fuck it all if it wasn't all bills."

"Calm down strawberry. So what the fuck are you going to do? "

"Well considering my wife asked me if I regret the fact that she's pregnant what can I do"

"Okay so what then?"

"Fuck Pineapple head. get a clue. We are gonna have to do this weather I want to or not."

"Okay Ichi calm down. When is this all suppose to go down?"

"I'll figure it out and let you know."

"Alright then, I will see soon. Calm down and try not to upset Rukia too much. If you need anything before then let me know."

"you're right Renji. I will talk to you later. And hey thanks."

"Hey Strawberry that's what family's for. Later Ichigo."

"Bye Renji."

Ichigo decided to take a nap after his talk with Renji.

"I could use some rest."

He left all the bills on the table and retreated to their bedroom. Ichigo looked at the clock before he went to sleep.

"Two o'clock, she wont be home for a few hours yet."

With that he fell into a dreamless sleep.

When Ichigo woke up and looked that the clock, it was seven in the evening. He then realized the Rukia was curled at his side asleep as well. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him as she woke up.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you got home?"

"You looked so peaceful I didn't want to bother you. Plus I was tired myself."

"Are you hungry Rukia?"

"Yea, actually I am."

"Okay lets get up and I will make something."

"Okay, oh yea I wanted to show you what Rangiku bought for the baby!"

They walked into the living room and Ichigo almost fell over. Sitting on the end of the couch was a stuffed rabbit almost as tall a Rukia.

"What the hell is with the giant ass rabbit?"

She smacked him on the back of the head.

"Shut up Ichi! Ran knows how much I love chappy so she bought this for the baby."

"I don't whats more annoying your chappy fetish or your cousins girlfriend for indulging in your chappy fetish. So is it for you or our baby?"

"Shut up, it for the baby! It's room is gonna be decorated in chappy."

"Wait don't I have a say in this."

"Nope, all of your opinions are rejected."

He hugged he close as he kissed her. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello, oh hi dad. Hang on I will ask Rukia. Hey love my dad wants to know if we wanna have dinner with him tonight."

"Sure, tell him we will be over in a while, I just want to clean up a bit first."

"Okay"

He relayed the message to his dad and hung up the phone. They were both ready to go twenty minuets later. The walk to Isshin's didn't take long seeing as he only lives a block away. They got to Isshin's and went inside. Rukia was shocked that her father in law didn't greet her husband in his usual manor.

"Are you sick"

He laughed at he

"No, I just figured with good news you gave me i would give him a brake since he finally did something right since marring you."

Her father in law always knew how to make her smile. Both Karin and Yuzu came around the corner at that moment.

Yuzu asked "what good news?"

Rukia looked over at her husband

"Do you want to tell them or should I?"

"Go ahead."

"Okay. Well girls, yesterday I found out that I am pregnant!"

Karin's jaw gaped open and Yuzu shrieked in delight. Both girls ran to hug their bother and sister in law. Ichigo couldn't describe what he was feeling at that moment seeing his family together and happy brought genuine joy to him. But no matter how happy he was he still had a nagging feeling that it was not going to be this happy forever. He though to himself ' I really need to call Renji later'

Rukia's hand on his arm snapped him back to reality.

"Are you ready to eat?

"Sure"

they all headed to the dinning room to eat dinner. The meal was rather pleasant. After they finished Rukia helped the girls wash the dishes and Ichigo put them away. Once everything was finished it was rather late. They said thank you to there family and headed home.

"So Mrs. Kurosaki do want a boy or a girl?"

"I just want a health baby."

"Me too. I hope our child has your hair."

"Aw I love your hair strawberry!"

"You do, but that doesn't mean that everyone else does."

"We will just have to see."

"You're right Rukia. Anyone messes with our kid I'll punch them in the face!"

Rukia couldn't help but laugh at Ichigo. Even though he was enjoying his wife and there conversation, he still had a knot in his stomach caused by the bad feeling from yesterday.


	3. The Picnic

Ichigo woke up the next morning not feeling any better. The one solace he has had through all this is that Rukia is happy. He felt her begin to stir beside him.

"Good Morning Beautiful."

"Good morning Strawberry, so what at the plans for today"

"Well I figured that we could stay home and relax. We don't even have to get out of bed if you don't want to."

Ichigo looked over at the clock.

"Well it's only nine right now. So we wont even consider getting up until we have to."

He kissed is wife on the forehead and they both drifted off to sleep.

When they woke up again it was eleven o'clock. He gently shook Rukia.

"Hey Rukia, do you want to have lunch?"

"Sure, what were you thinking?"

"Well I could pack up a picnic and we could have lunch at the park. How does that sound?"

"That sounds nice Ichi. I'll go get cleaned up."

Ichigo really was glad that she agreed to go. It might be able to ease his mind a little. Ichigo packed up their lunch and grabbed a large blanket.

He called down the hall.

"Rukia, I'm ready when ever you are."

"Alright Ichi, I'll be right out."

She emerged from their bedroom looking more beautiful then when she went in, in his eyes.

"Wow."

"What?"

"You look beautiful Midget."

She smiled and took his hand,

"Lets go."

They walked to a park not far from their home. There were not a whole lot of people considering it was a Sunday afternoon. They found a spot and Ichigo spread out the blanket. He sat down pulling Rukia on to his lap as she giggled. He was still elated by how happy she was. Even though he is happy, he wished that he could be as happy as she was. They relaxed for a few minuets. Rukia tilted her head back to look at him.

"Lets eat, I'm starved."

Ichigo laughed at her

"Calm down Midget, the food isn't going anywhere."

He was shocked when he was greeted with a kiss instead of a smack. Rukia climbed off his lap and started digging through the basket of food.

"Hey Midget, have you told Byakuya yet?"

"No, I figured that you could tell him."

"Why he is your brother?"

"Alright, we will tell him together."

"I guess."

They started eating lunch as soon as soon as it was all unpacked.

"Hey Ichi, we should start thinking of names."

"Yea that sounds like a plan. I don't want our child to be born and us have no idea what to call it."

"So for a girl I was thinking of a few different names, Miyako, Yoshino, Takara, or maybe Masaki after your mother."

"Those are are very nice names Rukia."

"Why thank you Ichigo."

"How about for a boy?"

"I like Kaien, Toshiro, Kentaro or maybe we could just make him a junior."

"Yea right, why would I want do that?"

"I love your name Strawberry!"

"Yea, yea, yea."

He leaned down and kissed his wife.

"Aw. So Cute!"

"What the hell, Rangiku did you have to kill it. And you pineapple head, did you have to let her?"

"Shut up Strawberry. What are you two up to?"

"Well my wonderful husband packed a picnic for us. We finished eating and were just talking about baby names."

"Well I think if its a boy, you should name him Renji."

"Yea right, that would scar him for life!"

""Well what names did the two of you pick?''

Rukia proceed to tell the couple what names she and Ichigo and discussed.

"I think those are all really nice names" Rangiku smiled

"Oh? Well I think they suck."

Renji was greeted by two hands on the back of his head.

"Gee, I was kidding! Relax!"

Ichigo scoffed

"Learn to keep your mouth shut Idiot."

Rukia laughed at there exchange. If you didn't know Renji and Ichigo you would think that they hate each other. But she knew better.

The two couples sat in the park until dusk.

"Alright guys we need to get home. I have work in the morning and Rukia needs her rest."

"Alright. Ichi call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Renji, see you guys later."

The young couple walked home, Rukia never losing her smile from her face. When they got home Ichigo dropped the picnic basket on the kitchen table and took the blanket to be washed. Rukia walked back to there bedroom to change. When she came back she was wearing her favorite chappy pajamas.

"You and that damn chappy!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and made her way to the living room to flop down on the couch, When Ichigo finished putting everything away he followed suite and changed in to his pajamas. He went to sit next to Rukia and she was fast asleep. He gently picked her up and carried her to bed. He laid her down, covered her up , them went to make sure the house was locked up. When he got back to their room he smiled at his wife as he climbed into bed saving his worries for another day


	4. Time to tell him

Ichigo got up and got ready for work. Being a teachers aide had it's perks. Plus it was just flexible enough that he could be home to take care of Rukia if he needed to. He kissed Rukia goodbye and headed out the door. Karakura High was about five blocks form his house and it was a very nice morning. Even though it was nice the fresh morning air couldn't clear his head completely.

"Damn, we are going to need a car, and even used they can be expensive."

They would have to get a car soon seeing as Rukia was going to have a lot of doctor appointments to go to.

"We will call Byakuya tonight and tell him about the pregnancy"

Ichigo got to work and tried to remain focused for the day.

The bell rang at noon and all the kids rushed out. Ichigo had some how forgot that today was a half day. He decided that when he got home, he and Rukia were going to call her brother. There is a small cafe on his way home, and sitting at one of the tables was Renji and Shuhei. Ichigo walked up and took a fry out of Renji's plate.

"Hey what the, oh it's you Ichi. Don't you have work today?"

"Yea, but it was a half day. Anyways I just wanted to say hello."

Renji smiled at Ichigo, "You look a little better today."

"Yea I'm trying not to let shit bother me you know?"  
"That's the spirit strawberry! But we will have to talk a little later about the other plan we made."

"Sure, See you guys later."

"Bye Ichigo."

Ichigo was happy when he got home. He knew that he could count on his wife to make him smile. He went in the house and pulled of his shoes. He called out

"Oi Midget, I'm home!"

Rukia came running down the hall and jumped at him. He caught her with ease.

"Miss me much?"

"Always."

He gave he a hug and put her down.

"Hey I was thinking maybe we should call your brother. I don't want him to be upset that he is the last to know."

"Okay, when do you want to tell him?"

"Later tonight. If you could call him and invite him to dinner. I would rather do this face to face."

"Okay Ichi. I will call him after lunch then."

"Speaking of lunch what are we having?"

"I'm not sure what I want. Wait yes I do know what, I want fried chicken."

"Sounds good love."

Rukia cooked lunch for the two of them and they ate. Afterwords Ichigo helped her with the dishes. When they were finished Ichigo headed into the living room and flopped down on the couch. A few minuets later Rukia came in with the phone in her hand.

"Are you gonna call him now?"

She flopped down next to him.

"Yup"

As she dialed Byakuya's number and Ichigo felt himself sigh.

"Hello, Ni-Sama. Good how are you? Don't worry everything is fine …. Are you busy tonight? Ichigo and I have something we would like to talk to you about... Really Ni-Sama everything is fine. Can you Join us for dinner? Okay we will see you tonight then. Bye Ni-Sama!"

She hung up the phone.

"Okay he will be here around seven. Do you think that Yuzu would be interested in helping me cook a nice dinner?"

"I'm sure she wont mind. Just give her a call"

Rukia called her and she agreed to help. As she hung up the phone and looked at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you look like something is bothering you. We are married and we are adults."

"Yea I know, But we have been married for three years and he still treats us like kids sometimes."

"I know Ichigo, But please, he is my brother and I don't want either of you to be upset."

"I'm not upset Rukia. I won't do anything to provoke him. Even if he pushes."

"Thank you. I knew there was I reason I love you!"

She giggled as he leaned over to touch her forehead to his. There was knock at the door. He gave his wife a kiss and left to answer it. It was Yuzu.

"Hey little sis, you got here fast."

"Well I got off the phone with Rukia, gathered what I needed and headed over."

"You didn't have to come this early. Not that I mind that you are here. But it is only two thirty and dinner is not til seven."

"I know but I figured that I could help Rukia if she needed help with anything else."

Rukia walked over to where Yuzu was standing and gave he a big hug.

"Thank you Yuzu. You are so wonderful."

"What's family for right?"

"Ichi we can handle this is you want to relax a bit."

"Alright if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

Yuzu smiled at her older brother.

"Thanks Ichi, come on Rukia lets get started."

Yuzu and Rukia took of into the kitchen. Ichigo smiled at how well his sister and Rukia always got along. There was another knock at the door.

"Who could that be?"

He went over and open the front door to see Ikkaku and Yumichicka standing on his porch.

"What's up guys?"

"We're going to get some coffee. Do you want to go?"

"Thanks for the invite guys. But Byakuya will be here in a little while. I'm gonna stay here and help Rukia."

"Okay Ichi, we'll catch you later"

"later guys."

After he said goodbye to his friends time seemed to pass at unbelievable speed.

Before he know it, it was five o'clock and he was going to take a shower. Yuzu and Rukia were cooking. When he was done with his shower he walked into the kitchen

"Rukia, I'll help Yuzu. Why don't you go get cleaned up."

"Thank you Ichi."

She walked by and slapped him in the ass as she made her way down the hall. He yelped in surprise and Yuzu giggled at this reaction.

"You two are so cute!"

"Yea Yea. Hey thanks for helping us out tonight."

"No Problem. So, why is Byakuya coming to see you?"

"We asked him to come. We are going to tell him that Rukia is pregnant."

"Oh okay. Well dinner should be done soon. I will head home before he gets here."

"Yuzu you don't have to leave. You can stay and have dinner with us."

"Thanks Ichi. But I don't want Karin to eat alone. Dad is working late at the hospital."

"Alright then, just know that we appreciate everything that you do for us"

"I know Ichi."

She finished cooking dinner and gathered her thing to leave. Rukia had just finished getting dressed and appeared at Ichigo's side.

"Thank you again Yuzu."

"No problem"

She waved to them and took off down the street. Ichigo and Rukia went back into the kitchen and finished setting the table.

Not five minuets later the door bell rang.

"Well it's now or never."

They walked to the door and Ichigo pulled it open.

"Good evening Ni-Sama."

"Hello Byakuya"

"Good evening Rukia, Ichigo"

He stepped inside and Rukia gave him a hug. Ichigo reached out to shake his hand. It never ceased to amaze him that as pompous as his brother in law could be, however he could be just as kind.

"How are the two of you? I hope all is well."

Rukia smiled brightly and nodded her head.

"Yes, everything is good. Please come in. Ichigo's sister prepared a wonderful meal for us."

The three of them walked into the kitchen and sat down to eat dinner. The meal was nice Byakuya told then about his work and how he has been traveling, thing have been very nice for him and he seemed happy.

When they finished eating Byakuya commented.

"Your sister is quiet the cook"

Ichigo smiled "That she is."

"Ni-Sama, let us go into the living room. Would you like some tea?"

"That would be nice."  
"Ichi, take Ni-Sama to the living room and I will join you shortly."

Ichigo lead Byakuya in to the living room.

"I am glad that you enjoyed dinner Byakuya. When Rukia gets in her we will tell you why we wanted to see you."

Rukia entered the room tea tray in hand. She sat it down and handed the two men then cups. She took her cup and sat down next to Ichigo on the couch.

"Ni-Sama I want to thank you again for joining us."

"It's no problem at all Rukia. There is something that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yes Ni-Sama!"

She looked over to he husband and grabbed his hand.

"Well Ni-Sama we are expecting a baby!"

"Rukia, Ichigo this is wonderful news. I am very happy for you."

"Thank you Ni-Sama. We are extremely happy as well"

"I am glad. Are you going to need anything?"

"Not right now. But later we will have to buy somethings before the baby is born."

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you"

"Have you thought about a car? It might be a little difficult to walk everywhere with an infant or for that matter a pregnant woman."

Ichigo nodded,

"Yea, I know that we need to buy a car. But we have to save up first."

"There is no need for that. I have four vehicles. You can have one of them."

Ichigo was surprised.

"Byakuya, that is really nice, but you don't have to do that."

"Nonsense Ichigo, I don't really need four cars. And you don't have one. Don't worry about having to pay for it. This car is a gift form me to you."

"Thank you Byakuya, you don't know who much this means to us."

"It's not a problem. Again if you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask."

They finished there tea and Byakuya stood to leave.

"I will have the car delivered tomorrow morning, I will send the black Mercedes."

"Are you sure about this Byakuya?"

"Yes, it is your job to take care of my sister and this will help you do so. I have to be heading out now but I will call you tomorrow Rukia"

"Okay Ni-Sama. And thank you again for everything."

"Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Thank you Byakuya, you do the same."

They watched Byakuya get in to his car and pull away.

" I take back everything mean I ever said about your brother!"

Rukia laughed.

"Come on strawberry. Lets clean up a bit and them we can relax."

They went back inside and shut the door. Ichigo sighed and thought to himself.

"That's one less thing that I have to worry about. Maybe tonight I can rest a little easier."


	5. The Kurosakis new toy

At seven the next morning there was a knock at the door. Ichigo got up to answer it still half asleep.

"Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"Your brother in law sends his regards."

the man then handed Ichigo the keys to the car that he had been promised and a note.

"Thank you."

The man bowed to Ichigo and left him to read the note.

"Here is the car I told you could have. It is completely paid for. You will not have to worry insurance I will take care of it. Also there is a gas card which I pay the bill for. Use it as you need it. Just make sure that you take care of my sister.

Byakuya

Also look in the trunk."

Ichigo put the note on the table and looked at the keys in his hand. He decided to go outside and check out his new car. It looked brand new. Not a scratch or dent anywhere. He went around the car to the trunk and opened as he was instructed to do. Inside the trunk was a car seat for every stage from newborn to the booster seat.

"I will have to call him and thank him for all this."

He pulled out all the car seats and took them into the house. He put them down in the living room and walked back to their bedroom to wake Rukia up. He sat down on the bed and shook her gently as she started to wake.

"Hey love, your brother sent the car over already."

"Hum, what time is it?"

He looked over at the clock

"Seven thirty."

"Okay we will call him later."

"Oh yea, he sent some gifts with the car."

"Really what?"

"Well there is a gas card he pays the bill for so we wont have to worry about gas. And he is going to pay the insurance."

"Wow."

"Come to the living room and I will show you what else."

She got out of bed and grabbed her robe to follow him into the living room.

"Oh my!"

Was all she could say when she saw all the car seats.

"He can be so kind sometimes. We will have to call him later today and thank him. "

Ichigo smiled at his wife.

"Yea, I am going to get ready for work love. You can go back to bed if you want."

Rukia nodded her head and gave him a hug. She went to lay back down while Ichigo went to take his shower. As the warm water washed over his body, he felt a moment of relief and relaxation. It didn't last long though. He then realized he had another problem

"I am gonna have to find a better paying job. Maybe I can go back to school. Ah fuck, I cant go back to school that cost more money. I guess I will have to figure it out."

He got out of the shower and finished getting dressed. He walked out the door and started to walk to work when he remembered he didn't have to. He went back in the house to get the keys to the car. When he went back inside he looked over to see all the car seats sitting there. His mind went blank for a minuet. He shook is head and snapped back to reality. He waked out to the car and left for work. When he got there Rangiku was already there.

"Wow you are hear early. How did you manage that?"

He held up the key he had in his hand for her to see.

"How the hell can you afford a Benz?"

"I can't. I have a wealthy brother in law remember. He gave it to us as a gift."

"Really?"

"Yup. And he is paying for the insurance and gas."

"Wow, maybe I should marry this guy."

"Rangiku, Renji?"

"Oh, I'll keep him too."

"You are such an ass. What are you doing here so early?"

"I have to get the progress reports ready to go out."

"Okay. Well I will see you later."

The day seemed to drag on and on. No mater how much work Ichigo did things didn't move any faster. When the day finally ended he sighed as he walked to the car.

"Hey Ichi wait up."

"Whats up Ran?"

"Do you think you can give me a ride"

"To where?"

"Your house."

"Why?"

"I want to see my favorite midget."

Ichigo laughed

"Yea, come on then, lets go."

she got in to the car and looked at everything.

"Wow this is really nice."

"What did you expect, it belonged to a Kuchiki."

"Wow, the head rest even have "K"s on them."

"I'm telling you. He buys nothing but the best."

They didn't talk a whole lot the rest of the ride home. But the drive didn't take very long. When they arrived at the house Ichigo was greeted in the same fashion his wife greeted him everyday. She was happy he was home. But she got even more cheery when she noticed Rangiku standing there.

"Hey Ran, what's going on?"

"I just wanted to come see you Midget."

Rukia laughed

"Are you going to be here a while?"

"Yea, I should call Renji and let him know."

Rukia looked over at her husband.

"We should just have Renji come over here and we can all have dinner."

"Sounds good love. Hey, Ran what time is Renji off work?"

"He should be off work now. I'll call him."

She grabbed the phone and called him to inform him of their plans for the night.

"Alright he will be ready in about twenty minuets. If you will go and get him, Rukia and I will start cooking."

"Alright I'll will be back."

He kissed Rukia and went on his way.

He got to Renji's house a few minuets later. The door was unlocked for he let himself in.

"Guess hes in the shower." he thought. He picked up a magazine and sat on the couch. A few minuets later Renji emerged from the bedroom.

"Holy shit, how did you get here so quick? And why are you here when I am going to your house?"

"I know that you are coming to my house stupid, that s why I'm here. And I got here quick because I drove."

"What do you mean you drove? You don't have a car."

"As of this morning, yes I do."

"How the fuck did you get a car?"

"Byakuya gave it to us."

"Which one?"

"The Benz."

"You have to be shitting me! He gave it to you?"

"Yes, and he is paying for the gas and insurance."

"Wow, leave it to him to do something all noble and whatnot."

"So Renji, since it's just you and I here I wanted to tell you that maybe we will wait a couple of months for this thing that we have planed"

"What ever you decided Ichi, I'm here just let me know."

"Thank you man, We should get back they are waiting for us."

"Yea lets go."

Renji grabbed his keys from the table and they headed for the door. They walked outside

"Wow, this car is fucking sweet dude!"

"What did you expect, it came from my brother in law, your cousin remember."

"Yea, I know. It's just kinda strange him just giving it to you."

"Why would you say that?"

"You know his as well as I do Ichi, it's just not his style."

"Well he said that it will help me to take care of Rukia."

"Okay, see that make more sense."

"Well whatever his motives are, it helps us out to have the car."

Renji nodded in agreement as they returned to the Kurosaki residence.

As they walked into the house they heard Rukia yell

"I spy with my two eyes a Pineapple head!"

"Oi Midget! Shut your mouth!"

Rangiku walked over and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Be nice, she's pregnant."

"Alright, alright."

Renji leaned in and kissed Rangiku. Rukia laugh at the exchange between her cousin and his girlfriend.

Renji broke away from Rangiku

"So Rukia, how do you like your new car?"

"I love it! Then Benz has always been my favorite. I mean this one is pretty new. But for as long as I can remember he has always had one and it has always been nice."

"I don't think nice is the right word. Try fucking awesome."

Ichigo laughed.

"Renji why the hell are you such an Idiot?"

"What the hell Ichi?"

"Never mind ass. Let eat."

After dinner the night seemed to fly by. When they were done eating they sat and talk for a while. Before they knew it, it was almost mid-night. Rangiku look over at the clock.

"Wow it's late, we should be heading home."

"Do you guys want a ride?"

"Please, I'm to tired to walk!"

"Ran you can be such a drama queen."

"Yes Renji, but you love me."

Ichigo looked at Rukia

"Wanna go for a ride?"

She nodded her head and grabbed her coat.

The four of them headed out side, got in the car, and were on there way to Renji's. Once they got to his house Rukia turned to Rangiku.

"Ran, are you staying here, or do you need a ride to your place?"

Rangiku look at Renji and he smiled.

"She'll stay here."

"Alright, we'll see you guys later."

Renji and Rangiku got out of the car and went inside.

"Ready to go home midget?"

She smiled and nodded. Ichigo and Rukia started back to there house.

"Wow this car is really nice."

Ichigo laughed at her

"It did come from your brother Midget. Oh shit we forgot to call him."

"I called him while you were at work."

"Good I don't want him to think that we are ungrateful."

Rukia was staring out her window when Ichigo looked over at her.

"What's on your mind Midget?"

"Are we really going to be okay Ichi?"

"One way or another Rukia, I will make sure that we are okay."

She smiled

"I know you will."


	6. Bad news

The next 3 months seemed to fly by for Ichigo. Rukia was showing now. Not a whole lot, but you could see it none the less. To Ichigo she seemed happier everyday. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. He woke up and looked at his still sleeping wife. He rolled out of bed to make her breakfast. As he was cooking his thoughts ran away with him the same way they had been for the past few months. "We need a crib soon. I'll have to baby proof the house. What about diapers?". He shook his head and finished preparing breakfast. Once it was finished, he made two plates and put them on a tray and carried them back to their bedroom. He put the tray down in the dresser and walked over to the bed.

"Hey beautiful, time to wake up. I made breakfast."

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning Strawberry. I'm glad that you made breakfast. I'm staving."

"I thought that you would be."

He laughed as he got up to get the food. He brought the tray back and sat it down so she could eat.

"Hey Ichi, Ni-Sama sent me some money to go shopping for maternity clothes. Can we go today?"

"Sure love whatever you want."

"Thanks Ichi."

She smiled as she finished eating her breakfast.

"Ichigo I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Alright, I am gonna go wash the dishes. Let me know when you are done so I can take a quick shower."

"Alright love."

She went into the bathroom to take her shower. Ichigo grabbed their dirty dishes and headed back to the kitchen to wash then. He made short work of the kitchen and headed into the living room. Before he could even sit down he heard Rukia call out that she was finished. He grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom for his shower. When he was finished he went back to their room and noticed that Rukia was almost finished. Ichigo walked up and grabbed the hair brush and a rubber band. He helped her pull her hair into a neat ponytail and kissed her on the cheek

"Thank you love."

"Anything to help midget. Are you ready?"

"Yup when ever you are."

"Okay, let me throw on some clothes and we are out of here."

He quickly got dressed and in ten minuets they were out the door.

"Hey midget, do you want to drive?"

"Can I?"

"It's your car as much as it's mine, of course you can."

He handed he the keys. She unlocked the door and sat in the driver seat. She adjusted her seat and mirrors and they were on their way.

"This car drives nice Ichi."

"It's a Mercedes Benz Rukia."

She quickly turned her head to look at him. She stuck her tongue out and turned to look at the road again.

"Oi behave Midget!"

It only took a few minuets to get to the mall. She quickly found a parking spot and they go out of the car to go inside.

"Do you have any where in mind that you would like to go?"

"No, I just wanted to look around and see what I could find."

"Alright then, lets get started."

He took her hand as they started to walk inside. They had only been walking a few minuet when they heard a familiar voice.

"Rukia, Ichigo!"

"Oh hi Ran, how are you? "

"I good how about you?"

"Fine, don't say anything to me!"

"Shut up Renji."

It was always nice to see there friends. Rangiku asked

"So what brings you here today?"

"Oh, Ni-Sama sent me some money to go shopping with."

"Sounds like fun."

Rukia looked at Ichigo.

"Hey Ichi, would it be alright if Ran I did my clothes shopping? You can hang out with my cousin while we shop."

"Aw I love you too Rukia." Ichigo laughed.

"Sure, I have my phone so if you need anything just call me."

She kissed her husband, grabbed her friend and they were off. They left the boys to themselves.

"So how you doing Ichi?"

"Alright. She is so cute. And she is finally starting to show."

Renji smiled. He knows how much Ichigo loves his wife.

"So Pineapple, how is it living with Rangiku?"

"Well, it's been about a month now, I am enjoying it."

"I knew you would."

"So have you though anymore about what we talked about?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"I try not to. If I can get through this without causing any problems I will."

"Well like I told you, I am here what ever you decide. I know the boys are too."

"Thanks Renji. Lets go to the food court. At least there are chairs there."

They walked to the food court and found an empty table. They had sat and bull shitted for about an hour when Ichigo's phone went off.

"Hello Midget"

"Where are you Berry?"

"Renji and I are sitting in the food court."

"Okay Ran and I are coming to drop off the first round of bags."

"Okay see you in a few."

About five minuets after he hung up he saw Rukia and Rangiku walking towards them with full arms. Both men got up to assist with the bags. Rukia smiled at Ichigo.

"I wanted to put those down, They are so heavy. We are going to finish up."

"Okay see you in a bit. Oh hey Renji and I were going to grab a drink at the bar there"

He pointed in the direction of the sports bar.

"Is that okay?"

"Of course silly. Have fun, we will see you in a while."

She kissed her husband and they were off again. Ichigo turned to his friend.

"Hey Renji help me get this stuff to the car, after we'll grab a drink."

Renji helped Ichigo grab the bags and they made their way to the car. It only took a few minuets to load everything up. When they were finished Ichigo smiled at his friend.

"Lets go get that drink."

Renji gave Ichigo a wolf like smile.

"You know pineapple, you can be a creepy bastard sometimes."

"Fuck you Strawberry!"

They walked back in to the mall and made their was to the sports bar. They quickly found there seats and ordered their drinks.

They got settled and Renji looked to Ichigo.

"Rukia sure is enjoying herself."

"It's kind of nice. She doesn't have to watch what she is spending, Byakuya sent her money to shop."

"I thought you didn't want his help."

"I don't, the car was a gift. And he gave Rukia the money to shop. I won't except help of hand outs. I don't want him to think that I cant take care of her."

"I see, totally understandable."

Ichigo knows that Renji understood where he was coming from. He also knows the difference between a gift and a hand out.

"I figure if he wants for give is sister money for shop for herself who am I to say no."

Renji nodded in agreement

About two hours later Rukia was ready to go.

"Where are you at Ichi?"

"At the sports bar."

About two minuets later Rukia and Rangiku walked in carrying just as many bags a before. Renji looked at the women.

"Do you think you have enough?"

Rangiku smiled.

"No love love, this is only half of it. Uryu and Orihime have the rest of her stuff." Ichi looked to Rukia

"The rest?"  
She smiled at him

"Yup! Are you boys ready?"

"Yea, lets go. Where are Uryu and Orihime at?"

"Right outside, they said that there was no need to come in."

Ichigo nodded and turned to pay the tab so they could leave. Renji stopped him

"I got this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Renji."

Renji smiled and paid the bill as Ichigo started to take the bags from his wife. Renji followed suite and took the bags that Rangiku was holding. The four of them then exited the bar to meet with the Ishida`s.

"Hi Ichigo, Renji!"

Orihime smiled and her husband nodded to their friends. Ichigo smiled

"Hi Orihime, Uryu. How are you?"

"We are good thanks"

Uryu looked to Ichigo

"Where are you parked at, we will help you take all this stuff to the car."

"Thanks Uryu. Follow me."

The six of them walked to the car and loaded everything in. Ichigo shook is head as he looked at everything his wife collected on there trip today. He looked to his friends.

"Thank you guys for your help."

He looked over to Rukia who looked like she was going to fall asleep where she stood.

"I better get her home."

He said his goodbyes to their friends and walk over to where Rukia was standing. He gently picked her up and she sighed.

"Whats wrong?"

"It's nice to be off my feet."

He chuckled at her as he walked the passenger side of the car and put her in seat. He buckled he in and shut the door. He walked around the car opened his door and sat in the driver seat. He shut his door and looked over at Rukia. She was already fast asleep. He couldn't help but to think about how cute she was.

"Just like a little kid after a long day."

He put the car in drive and headed for home.

The drive home didn't take long. When they arrived at the house he pulled the car in the drive was and got out to unlock the door. He walked back to the car and gently picked Rukia up and took her to the room. He put her down on the bed and got her situated. When he was finished with her, he went to unload the car. He thought to himself

"I wonder if she got enough stuff?"

He started to bring everything inside. I took a little longer that he thought it would. He sat everything down in the living room. He was too tired to deal with it tonight. When he was finished he locked to door and headed off to their room.

The next morning stated like any day. He got up took his shower and it wasn't long before he was ready to go. He went back to his room and kissed Rukia goodbye before he headed out the door. Ichigo wasn't quiet sure why, but he had a strange felling about today. He tried not to think about it as he drove to work. He got to the school a few minuets later. The uneasy feeling that he had still didn't want to go away. He walked into the office and Rangiku smiled at him

"Morning Ran."

"Morning Ichi."

The principle walked up behind Rangiku.

"Mr. Kurosaki can I talk to you?"

"Of course Sir."

Ichigo followed his boss to his office. He motioned for Ichigo to enter first. He walked in with is boss right behind him shutting the door. Ichigo then waited for his boos to sit and he did the same thing.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I have some news if you will"

"Okay what is it?"

"Well we are going to have to do some budget cuts to get us by. I am sorry to have to do this, but we are going to have to let you go."

Ichigo was in shock. On the outside he looked calm and collected.

"I understand Sir, I want to thank you for everything."

The man apologized and nodded.

On the inside there was a voice screaming at him "What the fuck are we going to do now!"

He got up to leave shaking his former bosses hand. As he left he looked over to Rangiku. She looked upset as well, he waved and offered a sad "see you around"

With that he walked to his car and left.


	7. Decisions made

Ichigo pulled into the drive way, he had no idea how he was going to tell Rukia. He got out of the car and went inside. She had heard the door open and went to see what was going on.

"Hey Ichi, why are you home already?"

"I have some bad news. There were some budgets cuts at the school and they had to let me go."

She walked up to give him a hug

"Ichi, I'm sorry"

he hugged her back

"It's not your fault. Hell it's not my fault."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I just got to figure out what we are going to do."

She smiled up at him

"Everything will work out. It always does love. We will figure it out."

He kissed her forehead

"Thanks Rukia."

"For what?"

"Being you."

She smiled up at him

"I am still a little tired from all that walking yesterday. I am going to lay back down for a while."

"Okay love if you want, I'll wake you up when lunch is ready."

"Thank you Ichi"

She leaned up too give him a kiss then turned and headed back to their bedroom. Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair. He needed to figure out what he was going to do. He grabbed the phone and went to sit on the back porch. He needed to talk to Renji. He dialed the number and waited.

"Hello"

"Renji it's me."

"Ichi, whats up? Shouldn't you be at work right now?"

"Look Renji, I got some bad news. There were some budget cuts that the school. They let me go."

"Fuck Ichigo, that sucks. I'm sorry"

"I don't know what we are going to do. I mean I'm sure I can get unemployment, but that's barely going to be enough."

"I know that you don't want to accept help Ichigo, but I will do what ever I can if you need me."

"Thanks Renji. I mean if worse comes to worse, I will see if my dad will help me out."

"I'm sure he will."

"Yea I know, Alright Renji, I need to get my unemployment set up. Then I'm gonna cook lunch so Rukia can eat when she wakes up."

"Alright man if you need anything just let me know."

"Thanks Renji, Later man."

"Later Ichigo."

He got off the phone with Renji and went in the house to find the number for unemployment so he could make the call. After he finished setting that up he called his dad and explained his situation. Isshin of course was very understanding. He told Ichigo that he would do whatever he could to help. Although he was gratefully, he really didn't want to accept it. But at this point what else could he do.

A month and a half passed and things kept getting more and more difficult. The money that he got from unemployment was even less than he was making at the school. The only thing that he was grateful for at this point was that at least the situation didn't put a strain on his marriage. That and he has such a wonderful family. Isshin did help out quiet a bit. He always made sure that there was food in the house. And even so often times he would just have then eat dinner at his house. Renji had been a big help as well. He would pick a random bill and pay it no matter how much Ichigo protested. All of this really did help. But he still had no clue what he was going to do in the long run. He remembered the conversation he had with Renji about a way to get money. Ichigo though to himself, "Am I really willing to do this?"

After contemplating for a while, he decided to call Renji.

"Renji"

"Sup Ichigo?"

"Remember what we were talking about with thirteen? I think we need to talk about it some more. Do you think that you can convince Ran to convince Rukia to have a girls night? She can stay here and I will come to your place."

"Yeah I can do that. I'll talk to her tonight and we can set it up for Friday night."

"Thanks Renji. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well not only are you my best friend, you are family."

"Alright then, I'll talk to you later. Let me know how it goes with Rangiku."

"Sure thing, later man."

Ichigo hung up the phone and went to find Rukia. She was lying on the couch watching her chappy cartoons.

"You are such a little kid Midget."

"Shut up Strawberry whats up?"

"Do you want to go to my dads for dinner or do want me to cook for for you?"

"I love your cooking Ichi, but I can't seem to get enough of Yuzu's cooking!"

He laughed at her

"Alright then, we'll go eat at my dad's."

"When do you want to go?"

He looked the clock.

"Well it's five thirty now and dinner is at seven. Do you want to go and spend some time with the girls?"

Rukia smiled and nodded.

"Okay as soon as you are ready we will go."

They left their house about five minuets later.

The arrived at Isshin's house and as always the girls were happy to see them. After the hugs and hellos Yuzu went back the kitchen to cook dinner. Ichigo heard Karin ask Rukia if she could talk to her and the two of them took off upstairs. A few minuets later Isshin came inside from the clinic.

"Hello son"

"Hey Dad. Um dad, I just wanted to say thank you, for everything."

Isshin smiled at him.

"Remember Ichigo, I was your age once. O know how it is. Just always remember that " things will eventually get better."

"I know dad I just hope that it's soon."

"Be patient son."

Ichigo nodded.

"I have to run to the store, you wanna go?"  
"Sure. Hey Yuzu if Rukia comes down, let her know that I went with dad to the store."

"Sure thing Ichi."

Ichigo and Isshin left the house and headed for the store.

"Dad I want you to know that I really did want to ask for help. And I sure as hell won't ask Byakuya. I don't want him thinking that I can't take care of my family."

"Listen son. I know that you wouldn't ask unless you really needed it. Your mother and I were about your age when she got pregnant with you. So I know exactly what you are going though. And as far as your brother-in-law goes, I don't think he feels like you cant take care of your family. He just doesn't fully understand the situation."

"You maybe right. But I feel like sometimes he still treats us like kids."

"Ichigo, you have to remember, that when you have everything and it was given to you at a very young age, you tend to look down on people sometime. Possibly without realizing you are doing so."

Ichigo nodded. Sure his dad was a goof sometimes. But he was also very wise. When he was right, he was right. They got what they needed and headed back to the house.

As they walked in to the house Rukia came down the stairs with Karin.

"You girls have fun while we were gone?"

"You bet Ichi!"

Karin smiled at her brother.

"So what did you girls talk about?"

"If I wanted you to know that dumb ass I would have talked to her down here where you could hear. Wait Ichi, no don't!"

Ichigo got a crazy smile on his face and chased Karin around the living room. He finally caught her and tackled her to the ground. Rukia was laughing so hard she could barely breath. She loved being a part of this family. Her phone started to ring.

"Hello Ran. What do you mean how did I know it was you? Caller I.D. Dummy. Id really love that... Hang let me ask Ichi."

Ichigo already knew what the call was about

"What's up Midget?"

"Rangiku wants to know it she and I can have a girls night at our house tomorrow. She said that you can stay at their house with Renji"

"Sure it's not a problem. Whatever you want midget."

She smiled at him.

"Okay Ran, he said that it's cool. Just let me know what time you will be there... Alright talk to you later then."

She hung up the phone.

"Thanks Ichi, it's been a while while since She and I were able to do anything like this."

"Anything to make you happy."

Just then Yuzu came in to let them know that dinner was ready. They got up and went into the kitchen to eat. After dinner Ichigo helped Yuzu with dishes so Rukia could relax. They finished up and Ichigo went to check on her. She was sitting on the couch half asleep.

"Hey Midget you look sleepy. Do you want to go home?"

"I am a little tired. But if you want to spend more time with your family, I'm comfortable here."

"It's alright, lets say bye to dad the girls. Then we'll head home."

She nodded and stood up. They quickly found the girls and Isshin. She hugged both of the girls.

"Remember Karin, you can either call me or come to the house any time you want. "

Karin smiled and nodded. Rukia looked to Yuzu.

"Same gos for you."

"Thank you Rukia."

She walked over to Isshin and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for all your help."

He looked down at her.

"Anything for one of my daughters!"

Ichigo shook his head as he hugged his sisters.

"Ready to go home Midget.?"

Ichigo walked over to her and picked her up. She wrapped he arms around his neck.

"Alright guys. We'll see you later."

He walked Rukia you to the car and put her in. He shut the door and went to get in himself. He got in and he phone went off. She looked down and tapped the screen.

"It's Rangiku. She says that she doesn't have to work tomorrow. She wants to know it she can come around noon."

"Yea that fine. I'll get my stuff ready in the morning. I'm gonna take an extra set of clothes just in case she decided that she wants to stay another day."

"You are so wonderful Ichi."

They got home and he helped her into the house. He grabbed hi phone and sent a quick text to Renji.

"Thanks man"

"No problem Ichi."

"See you tomorrow"

"Yup night"

"Night"

He locked up the house and went to bed.

The next morning he woke up and made breakfast. When he was done cleaning up he heard the phone ring. He heard Rukia talking to who ever it was on the phone. After she hung up, she came into the Kitchen.

"Hey Ichi, Ran wants to come now if that is okay."  
"Yea it's fine. I'll get my stuff ready now."

He kissed he on top of the head and went to their room to pack. When he was finished he took his bag out to the car. About the time he finished Rangiku showed up.

"Hey Ran"

"Hey Ichi. I only have one request."

"Which is?"

"Take care of my pineapple."

"Ran, we are hanging out at your house. Not going to Vegas."

She laughed at him

"Come in, Rukia's inside."

They walked to the living room where Rukia was.

"She's here love. If you guys need anything call us, okay."

"We'll be fine Berry."

He leaned down and kissed her bye.

The drive to Renji's seemed shorter than normal. He knew that it was because of everything that was going through his head. He grabbed his bag and got out of the car. He knocked on the door and went inside.

"Hey Strawberry"

"Oi, Pineapple, where do you want me to put my bag?"

"In the extra room is fine."

He took his bag to the room. When he came back into the living room he plopped down nest to Renji.

"Sup Ichi."

"Call the boys. If we are going to do this, I wanna do it right."


	8. The game plan

Renji hung up the phone and headed back into the living room.

"Alright they will be here in a couple hours."

"it's noon now, what do you want to do?"

""How about we get some lunch, my treat."

"It's always your treat lately pineapple."

"Shut it berry boy! I don't mind, really. How many times do I have to tell you."

"Yea, Yea I know that's what family and friends are for."

Renji smacked Ichigo on the back of the head.

"See I know your not completely stupid! You finally caught on. Now come on, I'm starving."

They left to go the pizza place down the street. When they got there they ordered their pizza and found a booth to sit in.

"I wonder what the girls are up to?"

"You can always text Rukia and find out."

"I think I will."

Ichigo pulled out his phone.

"Having fun Midget?"

A few seconds later the the reply came

"yup we're watching a movie. I'll talk to you later."

He smiled and put his phone away. Renji looked at him.

"I take it everything is good them?"

Ichigo nodded his head.

"Yea they are watching a movie. Before you ask I don't know what movie, I didn't ask."

Renji laughed at Ichigo, His friend really did know him all to well. The pizza finally came. They both ate what they wanted and got a box to take the rest home.

"Thanks for lunch Renji."

"No problem man. Maybe we should head back. I want to make sure we are the when the boys get there."

They got in the car and headed back to Renji's place. No soon than they got the door open, Renji's phone went off. He looked down to check his message.

"It's Shuhei. He says that they will be here in like thirty minuets."

That was fine with Ichigo. It would give him a few minuets to think things over before everyone got there. He was sitting lost in though when there was a knock at the door.

"That will be them."

Renji walked over and opened the front door.

"Hey guys, come on in, Ichi's in the living room."

"You know Renji, Izuru came to my place as I was leaving. I though that you might have included him I this as well."

"Sorry Shu. It's not that I don't wand him here or that I don't trust him. I just think that it will easier if it is just the five of us."

Ikkaku looked over to Renji.

"So what exactly are we doing?"

"Well do you remember a few months ago, when Ichi told us that Rukia was pregnant? He was worried about finances right?"

"Yea."

"Do you remember what your suggestion was?"

"Yea I suggested that we rob thirteen. Holy fuck! Are you serious?"

"Well desperate times call for desperate measures."

Ichigo looked around the room.

"Look I don't want you guys to feel pressured into doing this."

Shuhei spoke up first.

"No man, it's cool. I really want you guys to be okay. I'm in."

Next to speak was Ikkaku.

"Shit, it was my idea in the first place, of course I'm in."

Everyone looked over at Yumichicka. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You know Yumi, you don't have to do thins if you don't want to."

The other man shook his head.

"Well even though what we are going to do is not at all beautiful, the reason we are doing it is. So count me in as well."

Knowing that all of his friends were on board made Ichigo feel a little better.

"Okay first off what you guys need to know it that I don't really want to do this. But I have no choice, I've run out of options."

"We pretty much figured that Ichi. How have you gotten by until now?"

"My dad and Renji have been helping us. But I need to get back on my feet. I want to get enough money for us to be comfortable and be able to pay my dad back."

"Okay, so whats the plan."

"Well first we need a car."

Shuhei looked at Ichigo.

"Okay, I have a friend who knows a guys who can get us an untraceable car."

"Is it going to cost us?"

Shuhei shook his head.

"Nah, my buddy owes me."

Renji smiled.

"So far so good, what next?"

Ichigo sighed

"Renji I need a pen and paper."

the red head retreated to another room and came back with what Ichigo had asked for.

"Jushiro Ukitake is one of my dads good friends. I know that restaurant like the back of my hand."

He sketched out the layout of the building.

"This is the front door. Kenpachi Zaraki is always there next to the host to make sure no one causes any problems. This" he pointed again, is the dinning room, it hold something like three hundred people. On a Friday night I'm sure it will be packed."

He moved his hand again.

"This is the kitchen. On the far left side there is a door that leads out into the ally . That's where the car will be waiting. On the far right side of the kitchen is Ukitakes office, and in his office there is a safe. That is where the balk of the cash will be."

Ikkaku looked over at Ichigo.

"Wow you've really thought about this."

"I have. Now, we will all have guns but none of them will be loaded."

Yumichicka looked puzzled.

"Where are we going to get guns?"

Renji looked at him.

"Remember I am part of the Kuchiki family. We have connections. Just tell me what you want and I can get it."

Everyone nodded.

"Someone will need to take Kenpachi out of the equation."

Ikkaku got so excited he nearly started to shake.

"Let me do it!"

"Alright baldy calm the fuck down. All we want you to do is knock him unconscious."

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

Ichigo shook his head.

"So once we are inside I want the four of you to get as much as you can from the customers. I'm going for the safe."

"Ichi, exactly how much do you think you are going to get?"

He thought about it for a minuet.

"Hopefully enough to pay my dad back, pay my rent for six months and get some stuff for the baby."

Everyone nodded

"Okay,last thing, who driving?"

Ikkaku grinned.

"Yumichicka can drive like a mother fucker, you should see him race."

Ichigo and Renji both looked to Yumichicka. Renji asked

"What do you say Yumi?"

"Sure I'll drive."

"Good looks like we are all set then."

Ichigo suddenly got even more serious

"Listen one last thing, don't be a hero. If any one of us get caught, the other four are to get the hell out."

"But Ichi.."

He held up his hand.

"No sense in all of us getting caught."

No one was really happy about it, but he was right. Renji looked at their friends.

"Well boys, now you know the plan. Are you sure you still want to do this?"

All three of them nodded. Then Shuhei asked

"So when are we going to do this?"

"to give us time to get the guns and the car, two weeks from today."

Ikkaku, Yumichicka and Shuhei decided to hang out with Renji and Ichigo a little while longer. I was nice just to hang out.

"You know Ichi, since Rukia got pregnant, we don't hang out as much."

"I know Yumi. It's just that I don't really like to leave her alone. I know that she is perfectly capable. But I just.."

"Ichi you don't have to explain yourself. We understand."

He smiled at his friends . Ikkaku looked around the room.

"Is anyone else hungry?"

Renji looked over at the clock.

"Well shit, no wonder it's six o'clock. We should get some dinner."

Everyone sat and though about what they might want. Shuhei asked.

"What about pizza?"

"Ichi and I had pizza for lunch."

Yumichicka spoke up next

"There is a new sports bar not far from here."

Renji looked at the other man.

"Really Yumi, a sports bar? You don't even like sports!"

"Shut up Renji. I do like sports. And as far as the establishment that I picked, remember that Ikkaku and I have been friends for a very long time. I have learned that sports bars are more beautiful that regular bars."

Shuhei looked at him

"You know Yumi, you can be so strange sometimes. But that new sports bar does sound good, how about it?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Renji looked over at Ichigo and noticed the look on his face. He quickly elbowed him in the side and started talking

"Yea that sounds good, lets get going."

The five friends went outside.

"Do we take one car of two?"

Ichigo looked at his friends.

"My car is big enough. We can take one."

They all piled into Ichigo's car and headed out to dinner. The drive only took about ten minuets.

"Buffalo Wild wings huh? I wonder what it looks like inside."

Renji looked at Ichigo.

"Well if you would shut the hell up and park I bet we could find out!"

Ichigo flipped him off and found a parking spot. They quickly got out and want inside. Ikkaku looked around

"Wow this place is amazing. Good pick Yumi."

his friend beamed with pride. Shortly after they walked in they were seated and given menus. The service was really good. So within minuets they ordered their food. Now all they had to do was wait.

"Renji, this place is kind of expensive."

"Shut the fuck up berry boy. What did I tell you earlier?"

"I know,I know."

They only waited about twenty minuets before their foods was brought out. While they ate they all agreed that this was the best sports bar they had been to in a long time. They ate and laughed and had a good time. It had been a while since Ichigo had really enjoyed himself. Once they finished the the tab and left. They made there was back to the car and headed back to Renji's house. When the got back to the house everyone got out of the car and Yumi looked at his friends.

"So what now?"

Ikkaku looked at his phone.

"Well it's nine fifteen now. Ichi what are you ad Renji gonna do?"

"Well I was thinking that we were gonna watch some t.v. and head to bed."

Renji nodded in agreement. Ikkaku looked at the two of them and shook his head.

"You two are fucking lame you know that."

Renji flipped him off.

"Fuck you. I'm in a serious relationship and and he's married remember? Unlike you studs, we don't need to be out at all hours of the night."

He waved Renji off.

"Whatever, come on Shu, Yumi, the night is still young."

Shuhei laughed at his friend.

"I guess that's our cue. We'll see you guys later."

They waved goodbye and headed into the house.

"Renji are really okay with all of this?"

"Yes Ichi, I wouldn't have gone along with it in the first place if I wasn't."

Ichigo smiled and plopped down on the couch. If everything gos the way he wants, in two weeks his life will he a whole lot easier.


	9. its a

The next week passed a lot faster than Ichigo expected. It was now the Thursday before they were going to do this job. They already had everything that they needed. Renji had gotten the guns and the car was delivered to Shuhei as promised. They had gotten together earlier in the week to make sure they were all on the same page. Ichigo walked into the living room

"Hey Midget."

"What's up Ichi?"

"How are feeling?"

"Good I … oh!"

"What, what's wrong?"

"The baby is kicking, quick come here!"

Ichigo ran over and put his hand on her stomach, The baby was kicking really hard.

"Remember Ichi, we have to leave in about and hour. I have an ultrasound today."

He nodded. He had been so preoccupied with his own plans he nearly forgot.

"So if they ask, do we want to know the sex of the baby?"

Rukia's face lit up.

"Of course we do!"

He laughed

"Okay love, lets eat some lunch and we will head out."

She nodded. He helped her off the couch and they both headed into the kitchen to get something to eat. They finished eating and Ichigo did the dishes so Rukia could get ready to go. When she came back out of their room she looked really happy.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes!"

He couldn't help but laugh at her eagerness.

"Calm down Midget!"

"Ichi we get to see our baby!"

"I know we do. If we don't get going, we are going to be late."

They grabbed what they needed and headed to the car. He couldn't help but notice that the whole way to the doctors office Rukia was beaming. He was truly happy for the first time in a long while. They pulled into the parking lot and Rukia squealed.

"Ichigo we are here!"

"I know love, calm down."

"I can't!"

He started to laugh at her again. He parked the car and got out. He walked around to her side of the car and opened the door to help her out.

"Are you ready?"

"That was a dumb question Ichigo, of course I am!"

He grabbed her hand and headed to the building. When they go inside they walked strait to the the receptionist.

"Hello, how can I help you today?"

"Hi my wife has an appointment, Rukia Kurosaki."

She looked down at some paperwork she had on her desk.

"Oh yes, here it is."

She turned to the wall and grabbed a chart.

"Come on back. We'll put you in a room."

They followed her back into the exam room. She got them situated and handed Rukia a set of gowns.

"Go ahead and put these on. The doctor will be in shortly."

She closed the door as she left and Rukia started changing.

"So Ichi what would you prefer, a boy or girl?"

"To tell you the truth, I just want a healthy baby."

"That's all I really want too."

She finished changing and Ichigo helped her on to the table. Just as she got herself comfortable the was knock at the door and the doctor came in

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki."

Rukia smiled.

"Good afternoon Dr, Unohana, how are you today?"

"I'm good thank you. Are you ready to see your baby?"

"Yes I've been ready!"

Dr. Unohana laughed at the younger girl.

"Okay sweetie, go ahead and lie back. I will get the machine ready."

She pulled the machine to the side of the bed. She then covered Rukia's bottom half and puled up her gown to expose her stomach.

"Am I in the way?"

"No, Not at all Mr. Kurosaki. Actually where you are, you should be able to see the monitor perfectly."

She then looked to Rukia

"Okay Mrs,Kurosaki, I'm going to put some goo on your belly for the wand will move smoothly."

Rukia shook her head as the doctor as the doctor squeezed and spread the goo on to her stomach. When she was finished she looked to the young couple.

"Are you ready?"

They both nodded as Ichigo moved closer to his wife. Dr. Unohana placed the wand on Rukia's stomach and the first thing they heard was a swishing sound.

"That noise that you are hearing is the child's heart beat."

she continues to move the wand across Rukia's belly.

"Okay here is a hand and the rest of the arm."

She looked up at the young couple. She saw the look in Ichigo's eyes as he looked down at his wife who was ready to cry tears of joy.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia and she nodded

"Yes please."

"Okay, let's find it then."

She continued to move the wand around,

"Here is the babies face."

"Oh my god," was all Rukia could manage to say before the tears started to fall. Ichigo leaned down and kissed Rukia on the head.

"Okay, I'm going to turn the monitor for a minuet so I can find the sex of your baby."

She turned the monitor at angle that they could not see. She searched for a few minuets as Ichigo watched for a reaction. Suddenly she smiled.

"Congratulations! You're having a girl!"

She turned the monitor back for them to see.

"A girl, Ichigo we are having a girl!"

"I know love I see that."

The doctor smiled at the young couple.

"She looks great, perfectly healthy."

She smiled again

"We are all finished."

She turned of the machine and handed Ichigo a strip of paper.

"Your babies first pictures."

Ichigo smiled an showed Rukia as the doctor cleaned off her belly.

"Alright then, you can get dress and are free to go. If you need anything at all, Please Don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you Doctor."If you need anything at all, Please don't hesitate to call."

She smiled and left the room

"Rukia we are going to have a daughter."

"We sure are, our little Masaki."

Ichigo smiled

"Rukia are you sure about the name?"

"Yes, Masaki Kurosaki just works."

"It sure does Midget, it sure does."

She quickly got dresses and they left the room. On the way out they stopped back by the reception desk.

"Okay Mrs. Kurosaki, we will see you in about three weeks."  
"Thank you Isane."

Ichigo and Rukia walked out of the office hand in hand. At that moment Ichigo felt as if he didn't have a care in the world. The whole ride home they both felt untouchable.

When they got home Rukia sat down at the dinning room table and stared at the pictures of their baby.

"Ichi, this is our baby, our little Masaki."

He kissed her

"Yes it is. I'm going to call my dad and let him know about his granddaughter."

Ichigo grabbed the phone to call his dad. He sat down next to Rukia as the phone started to ring.

"Hello,,, Dad hey are the girls around?... Good I need them to be where they can hear this. No.. just put it on speaker."

Ichigo put his phone on speaker as well. He put it down on the table so Rukia could hear and be a part of the conversation as well. A few seconds later he was able to hear the girls as well as his dad.

"Okay, since everyone can hear, Rukia and I went to the doctor today. We got our first ultrasound. We wanted you guys to know that we are having in little girl."

All three people on the other end of the phone were ecstatic. They heard Yuzu speak first,

"Ichi, Rukia this is wonderful! Do you have any names picked?"

"Well actually Yuzu, Ichigo and I were talking and, if it's alright with you girls and your dad, we would like to name our daughter Masaki."

There was a brief moment of silence before Isshin spoke again.

"We would be honored if you would name her Masaki."

"Thank you"

"Alright dad. We're gonna let you go. We will come by later and let you see the pictures."

"Okay we will talk to you guys later then."

"Bye dad."

Ichigo hung up the phone and handed it to Rukia.

"Hey Midget, why don't you call Byakuya and tell him the news."  
She smiled and took the phone. He them pulled out his cell

"I'm going to go out back and call Renji. Maybe he and Ran will come over for a while."

She nodded and he walked outside. He dialed the number as he shut the door

"Hey Berry."

"Hey Renji, how goes it?"

"Good, you?"

"Alright. We are all set for tomorrow right?"

"Yup everything is in place."

"Good, I want you and Ran to come over tonight for a while, Rukia and I have to tell you guys something."

"Alright, when should we come?"

"Now if you want."

"Okay, I'll tell Ran and we will be right over."

"See you then, bye Renji."

"Later Ichi."

He walked back in to the house and noticed that Rukia was done talking to her brother.

"How Byakuya doing?"

"Good, he sends he regards by the way."

"Thanks, Renji and Rangiku are coming over. I want to tell them about our daughter."

"Sweet, when will they be here?"

"In just a few minuets I think."

They walked into the living room to sit and wait for their friends. Rukia flipped on the t.v. and chappy popped onto the screen.

"Yay, Chappy's on!"

Just then there was knock at the door

"Saved by the door."

She smacked him as he got up. He walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"Where is my little midget," Rangiku squealed as she pushed past Ichigo.

"Nice to see you too Ran."

Renji stepped inside the house

"Hey man what up?"

"Come on. Lets go into the living room and we will tell you guys."

Renji nodded and followed Ichigo back to the living room. They walked in and almost fell over laughing. Rangiku was stretched out on the couch with her head on Rukia's belly. Rukia was laughing as well.

"Rangiku what are you doing?"

"Seeing if I can hear the baby."

"That's not the way it works silly."

She sat up and started to pout.

"Anyways" Ichigo started "We called you hear because we have some good news."

Rukia looked at Ichigo and he nodded.

"Well we went to the doctor, and we are having a girl!"

Renji smiled

"Guys, that's wonderful!"

Rukia nodded as Ichigo walked out of the room. He walked back in holding the pictures.

"You guys want pictures of our little Masaki?"

Rangiku jumped up and grabbed the pictures from Ichigo.

"Oh my goodness, these are adorable!"

"Thanks"

Renji took the pictures

"Wow, it is really is amazing seeing little life. So in celebration of Masaki, why don't ran and I treat you to dinner."

"Sound good to me, how bout it Ichi?"

"Sure whatever you guys want to eat is fine with me."

Rukia smiled as she looked at her cousin.

"Can we go to a buffet?"

"Sure can Midget if that's what you want."

"Yea."

"That settles it then, everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded and got there things. Ichigo was the the last one out the door. As he locked up he thought to himself, "For today, for my daughter I can relax and have a good time."


	10. Go time

Rukia and Ichigo cam home from their dinner with Renji and Rangiku.

"Wow Ichi, I'm stuffed!"

"You should be. Do you realize how much you ate?. I think in all the years that I have known Renji, that is the first time I've ever seen any one out eat him."

"Hey I'm eating for two!"

He laughed.

"Other than being stuffed how are you feeling?"

"Good, why whats up?"

"Well I told my dad that we would come by and let him see the pictures remember?"

"Oh, well we can go now if you want."

"Okay them we can come home and relax."

"Okay."

They took that pictures and headed over to Isshin's house, As usual the visit was interesting. Both Karin and Yuzu were happy to finally get to see the baby. Isshin snatched the pictures form the girls and ran to the poster of his late wife screaming about their grand daughter. Rukia laughed as he leaned closer to Ichigo.

"You know, as many years as we have been together, that never gets old!"

"Tch, says you."

Rukia just laughed harder. Her father in law really was a piece of work. They waited for things to calm down a bit and they stayed to visit a little longer.

"Alright guys we are going to head home."

"Okay we will see you guys later then."

They said there goodbyes and headed out the door.

They had been home for a while when the phone rang. Rukia smiled.

"I got it."

She walked into the kitchen.

"Hello... Oh hey Ran... Yea we only just saw you a little while ago remember?...Oh that sounds good, let me ask Ichi..."

She walked back into the living room.

"Hey Ichi, Ran wants to know if you want to stay with Renji tomorrow. She wants to come and stay here for a girls night."

Ichigo thought to himself "Thank you Renji!" He smiled at her

"Sure that's fine."

She smiled and went back to her conversation.

"Hey, yeah he'll go over there. What time are you coming over?. Okay sounds good, see you tomorrow Ran."

She hung up the phone.

"Thanks Ichi."

"What ever makes you happy Midget. Besides Renji is my best friend, I don't mind hanging out with him."

She nodded

"You ready for bed Berry?"

"Yea. Lets go."

he picked her up and carried her into their bedroom. He put her down on the bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. She came in to do the same. He changed into some sweats while she finished cleaning up. He laid down and started to think about what was going to happen in less than twenty four hours. He was pulled from his thoughts when she laid down. He reached over to pull her closer and she snuggled into him. He kissed the top of her head.

"You know that I love you more than anything in this world."

"I know Ichi, I love you too. Always have always will."

He smiled as her words sank in

"Good Night Midget."

"Nite Berry"

Content, they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

They woke up the next morning to the phone ringing. Ichigo rolled over to answer it.

"Hello."

"Good morning Ichi."

"Oh good morning Yuzu."

"Did I wake you up, I'm sorry."

He looked over at the clock, seven thirty.

"It's fine what's up?"

"Do you and Rukia want to have breakfast with us?"

"Sure, don't you have school today?"

"No there's no school today. We will eat in about an hour."

"Okay we will be there"

"See you later then Ichi!"

"See you."

He hung up the phone and gently shook his wife awake.

"Hey Midget, time to get up."

"Uh, why? It's seven thirty in the damn morning!"

"Yuzu's making us breakfast."

She quickly woke up

"Good I'm starving!"

"Really, after everything you ate last night?"

"Shut it strawberry short cake!"

"Rukia!"

He chased her into the living room.

"Okay I'm sorry!"

She went into a fit of laughter as he caught her.

"You better be. Come on breakfast will be ready soon."

"Can we go in our jammies?"

"Of course, it's just my dad's house."

They got into the car and headed to Isshin's.

As they sat eating breakfast, Ichigo realized how nice it was to be around his family even if they are crazy. He knows that with what they had planned for tonight, if things didn't go well this would be the last time that he would be with them for a while. He was brought our of his thoughts by Rukia's phone ringing.

"Hello... Oh hey Ran...Well we are having breakfast with Ichi's family... Yea we will be home in a little while, I'll call you when we get home... Okay, bye."

She looked at Ichigo.

"She was wondering where we were. She is ready to come over."

"Okay. We should be done here soon."

They helped Yuzu clean up all the dishes.

"You ready Midget?"

"When ever you are."

"Hey guys, thank you for breakfast. We are going to go. Rukia has company coming over."

"Alright we will see you guys later then."'

They hugged the girls and said goodbye to Isshin. They got in the car and headed home.

"So what do you and Ran have planned."

"Nothing really. We are just going to wing it like always."

"You sound like me and Renji"

She laughed and pulled out her phone.

"Hey we'll be home in like two minuets, so you can come when ever you want... Hang on I'll ask him."

She looked at her husband

"Ran says that Renji is bringing her over. Do you want to go back with him or are you going to take the car?"

"I'll go with him."

"Perfect..Okay Ran he'll go back with Renji... Okay see you in a few."

She hung up the phone as they pulled into the drive way. Ichigo unlocked the door and they went inside.

"Do you need help with anything? I'm gonna go get my shit ready before they get here."

"Nah, I'm good go ahead."

He walked into there room to pack what they needed. Everything that he needed for their "job" was already at Renji's. He finish packing and put his bag by the door. He then plopped down on the couch next to Rukia. Almost as soon as he did, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

"It's locked."

"Use your key!"

They heard the lock click. A few seconds later Renji and Rangiku were standing in their living room. Ichigo looked at his friend.

"Fuck you're stupid sometimes!"

"Shut the fuck up, I just forgot I have a key!"

Everyone laughed.

"Are you ready, I have some shit that I have to take care of."

"Yea my bags are by the door, just give me a sec."

Renji understood and looked at Rangiku.

"Hey Babe, walk me outside?"

She smiled and followed him out.

Ichigo looked at Rukia.

"Okay Midget I will be back in a couple of days. I love you Rukia."

"I love you too Ichi. Have fun."

He smiled

"Yea"

He kissed her and turned to leave.

"Call if you need me."

"I'll be fine."

"Okay, bye love."

"Bye Ichi."

He walked outside leaving the door open. As he walked out he was greeted by the sight of his two friends making out.

"Fuck, get a room you two!"

Rangiku broke the kiss and gave Renji another quick peck.

"Aw, is Ichi-berry jealous?"

"Yes, cuz I wanna make out with Renji. Rangiku gasped "I Knew it!"

Shut up Ran. Take care of my wife."

"Will do Berry!"

She smiled and walked back into the house. Once she shut the door both of the boys got into the car.

"I'll call everyone when we get to my place."

"Thanks Renji."

The drive to Renji's didn't take long. When the got to the house Ichigo got out of the car and grabbed his bag. Renji already had his phone out calling their friends. Since Renji called Ikkaku he knew that Yumichicka would get the message since they live together. To save time Ichigo decided to call Shuhei.

"Hey Shu, it's me...Yea we are at Renji's place, go ahead and come over as soon as you can...Yea...Okay see you then."

Renji hung up the phone and looked at Ichigo.

"Ikkaku and Yumi will be here in twenty minuets."

"So will Shu."

"Okay, lets head inside."

They sat and waited for their friends.

"Ichi are you okay?"

"I'm as good as I can be for someone who's wife if five months pregnant and about to commit a felony."

Renji just shook his head. He was about to say something when they heard the front door open. As they looked over they saw their three friends. Yumichicka shook his head.

"Sorry Renji, I told them to knock. Their behavior can be so ugly sometimes."

"It's fine Yumi, I'm glad you guys are here."

Ichigo nodded.

"There are a few things that we need to set straight. First off, Shu, where is the car now?"

"It's in an old abandon warehouse at the edge of town. You know the one where Kensei and his gang used to hang out."

"That's perfect, I want that to be our meeting point. Once we are done with the car, we can just leave it there."

Renji nodded and looked at the rest of the group.

"And I think that it would be best if Yumi doesn't come inside with us."

"That's a beautiful choice!"

"It will make it easier to get away."

Ichigo looked over at Ikkaku.

"Okay Baldy, we are going to let you handle Kenpachi."

Their bald friend started to dance around.

"I'm lucky! I'm Lucky!"

"Why are you lucky?"

"Because I get to nail that bastard!"

Ichigo shook his head

"Remember you are only knock him out not kill him."

"Yea Yea I got it."

"Okay, so them once Kenpachi is down Ikkaku drag him inside, the the four of us will go in. I want the door locked. Then the three of you get what you can from the guest. I will head strait back to the office and get whats in the safe."

Renji nodded.

"Get what we can and get out."

Yumichicka cocked an eyebrow.

"You know, you two make this sound easy."

"It's not. But we just want to make this as simple as possible."

They still had a few hours before there plan went into motion, They spent the next three hours trying to make sure that their plan was a full proof as possible.

"See Ichi, I told you we will be fine."

Ichigo nodded and looked down at his watch.

"We still have time before we have to go. I guess we could relax."

"That the spirit Berry!"

Ichigo let himself relax a little. What could go wrong right?


End file.
